halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:IsaacDKramer/Archive1
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Depressing? Immature? okay Rellikspartan 01:26, September 1, 2010 (UTC) do you actually think that by the year 2600 the average life expectancy would be that low ? clearly not but i understand what you mean, His interface that it talks about and his augmentations help him live longer. But you should know that in real life they already say that our generation has the potential to live to up to 160 so i think by the year 2600 people will be living a lot longer Rellikspartan 01:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) thanks XD thank you i feel pretty silly now not noticing that ha ha Asking for assistance Im trying to fix one of my articles, to make him canon friendly if you have the time and if you want to could you see my "Michael Charbonneau" article and tell me that if i made him a spartan 111 if that would fix the article because the article is bad because of the year he was born makes him unable to be in the spartan 11 project so im wondering if it would work out if i put him in the spartan 111. please and thank you if you do review if not still thank you for your time Rellikspartan 02:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Holy Fuck! Holy fuck! I just realized that you're WGB! =P --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 03:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Reignition Invite Checking Out The users that have their names in gold text in this image should be checked out. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Also, feel free to remove any name from the list. Also, Echo 1125 shouldn't be on there, not sure why he is.... --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 02:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, let's just go through these and mark down anything that looks like it might be NCF, I'll let one of the heads know to not start the project until we're ready. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 19:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright, let's get onto them. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 19:43, September 14, 2010 (UTC) How, Rich, how? May I ask how your getting those AWESOME pictures on your AAO SPARTAN Pages? Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 18:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Spartan Images May I ask, how did you get those Spartan images like this and this? --[[User:NuparuMahnika|''Nup]](T) 12:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Ever heard of a thing called sarcasm? Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 15:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I was using it under an hour ago. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 15:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Are you even looking at my posts? I said I 'FELT' hungover, I didn't drink any alcohol. And jaws is right. (I am not using this as defence, He called me immature too.) Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 16:01, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I have drunk a quarter of a Pint of Guiness when I was young. (And innocent) Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 16:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) This is going back to my point on sarcasm. I am going no further on this matter, because I want to actually get some articles fixed. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 16:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) On this matter, yes. I am admitting defeat. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 16:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:SPARTAN Program Generation Four If you actually READ the article, you will notice that is basically a more advanced version of SPARTAN-'II''s, not III's.Yes, There are a few simalarities between the Three's and Four's, but they are not Human versions of Kamikaze Grunts. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 21:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : :It might help if you actually read it. If you insist, then I'll post on the page in question, but all I'll say is, READ IT. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 17:18, September 26, 2010 (UTC) My Artical The BO17 in my artical about Desmond was suggested by EliteMaster117 MtxDevin 02:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Zepp-ZP95 Thanks for alerting me to the guidelines for creating a Spartan character. I haven't read any of the books and, to be quite frank, trawling through Halopedia trying to find all that stuff out isn't anyone's idea of fun. I may be a little out of my depth here, so maybe I'll just delete the article. Only...how do you do that? Is there some sort of form I need to fill out, or just another little button? Cheers. - Zepp95 22:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Severe Blunt Force Trauma Slinger Missile Intertwining Invite --''Chris ''talk'' ''blog'' 17:26, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kingdoms in Exile Sure, you can has pozishun. I added your name to the list. We're still under construction, and I'm still trying to establish some of the plot, so hold tight. Thanks, 16:26, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Losing Hope has begun! Losing hope has begun! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) You know that you don't have to wait for every user to make a post before continuing right. Just make one whenever, --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 20:17, December 6, 2010 (UTC)